Cheshire Holmes
by rabidwhiterabbit
Summary: Cheshire Holmes was the rarely talked about genius baby sister of Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes. After some delicate family matters concerning Sherlock's drugs and staying in America for six years, Cheshire comes home...kind of... "Thanks Jim" -CH {I own nothing by the OC}
1. Chapter 1: White Rabbit

John was worried. Something was off with Sherlock. Again. This time, though, was extremely different. Sherlock was cleaning and organizing his flat! John had gotten a call from Mrs. Hudson, who was equally scared, had told him what Sherlock was doing. The landlady stood in the doorway with John, watching the detective spotlessly clean his flat and organize his papers. "Do you think a demon or ghost possessed him?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

John exhaled and saw Sherlock putting his beakers in a shelf after cleaning them and diluting the unknown substances with water. "I think we should keep that in mind." he said as Sherlock moved on to cleaning the window. John couldn't handle watching this anymore. "Sherlock, is everything alright?" he finally asked. Sherlock looked over his shoulder and kept cleaning the window. "My baby sister is coming home from America." he said as he moved on to cleaning the fireplace. He took out the ashes and set them in a garbage bag. " _Sister?_ " both the landlady and doctor questioned with dumbfounded expressions. Sherlock looked at his phone. "Guest room's done, bathroom's done, kitchen's done, and living room is done. She'll be here in a few moments." he mumbled as he finally sat down. John looked around the flat and was impressed with the work. "Since when did you have a sister?" asked Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock looked at her with annoyance. "Since sixteen years ago." he retorted as he picked up his violin. Mrs. Hudson didn't like the tone she was receiving and left for her flat. She passed by Mycroft and a young girl with a TARDIS backpack. "Dear brother, Cheshire's here." Mycroft said as Sherlock saw his sister. "Long time no see, Chess. My you've gotten big." he said smiling at her. Cheshire had the same long dark hair, but it was wavy, her eyes were a darker ice blue, and she was obviously smaller than the older Holmes brothers. "So did you, Sher." she giggled with an American accent. John came out of the restroom and saw the teen and Mycroft. "So this is your sister, Sherlock?" he asked. Both brothers nodded in response.

"Mummy and Father told me that she'll be staying in my condo."

"My, can't I decide who I want to stay with?"

"Chess, you're under our protection. Sherlock has too many enemies."

"Oh, and you have all the friends in the world."

Sherlock and John snickered at Cheshire's sarcasm. The girl did have a strong point and Mycroft gave both men a warning glare. Cheshire saw she had him pinned. "If Sherlock could survive a swan dive off a hospital, then I can survive something of that equivalency. We are Holmes after all." she concluded. Sherlock gave a winning smile at Mycroft. "You can spend days here, but dinner and where you will sleep is under my roof. I'll be back to pick you up to see Mummy and Father for dinner at four. Sherlock, they want you to come for dinner as well." Mycroft said as he left. Cheshire had a mischievous grin on her face. She sat on the couch and took out her Magnus Chase book and began to read. "John, Lestrade texted me about a murder near the London Eye. Care to join me?" Sherlock offered. John got a message from Mary and sighed. "Mary is having morning sickness again. I'm sorry." he said as he went to help his wife.

Sherlock groaned and looked at Cheshire, who had grown her little trademark smirk of her's. "Well? Let's go catch us a killer." she beamed as she dogeared her page and got up. Sherlock and Cheshire left the flat to climb into a taxi for the London Eye. There, Lestrade and other detectives were around a dead body that seemed to be gutted. Sherlock and his sister climbed out to see the detective inspector. "Go ahead." Greg sighed as Sherlock began doing his thing. Cheshire watched and thought. Like Sherlock and Mycroft having high IQ's, Cheshire was also a genius. Cheshire is like Mycroft and Sherlock into one little brain. "Obviously wasn't killed here. This is a signal that states; I'm out there. I'm here, did you miss me?" she stated. Sherlock furrowed his eyebrows and stood up. He saw what exactly she saw. "Agreed. Judging by the clothes, he had a meeting. Does he have a name?" Sherlock asked. Lestrade knelt down and searched the pockets for what was about the tenth time. "No. Must have taken it." he said finding nothing. Cheshire took some gloves and knelt down. She searched with her eyes, barely touching the corpse. "His genitals are gone, anyone else realize that? We have a Modern Day Jack." she said excitedly. Greg noticed something odd about how Cheshire was excited about a possible Ripper. "Is she….?" he questioned Sherlock quietly. Sherlock looked at Lestrade dead in the eye. "Yes, she is my sister. No, I'm not sure if she's like me that way." he blandly stated. Cheshire saw something flash in the wounds the man had. He timidly dug it out. "His name is Mark Biersack." she said holding an i.d. "Someone wants to play." Sherlock looked at her curiously and slight worry as she threw her gloves away in a portable disposal bin the police use at crime scene. Greg definitely saw something in her eyes that reminded him of someone, but couldn't place who. Sherlock and his sister were done with the crime scene and began to get down to work. "So, how is America?" he asked. Cheshire looked at Sherlock questionably. Sherlock never was into small talk. "Crazy. Politics and Hollywood are too close together. School is, in my opinion, unnecessary for real life if you want to make a career and not have tests all day. Again, my opinion." she said in an old British accent she nearly forgot she had. Sherlock chuckled and watched the buildings pass by. He paid the cabby and followed Cheshire into his flat. She pulled pull a laptop and began to work on any information on the dead man and searching anything about Jack the Ripper. She was looking for similarities between the two. The clock struck four in the evening and they both reluctantly went to the car Mycroft was in. The drive was silent as they went to the countryside where their parents gladly waited. "Hi, Mum and Father." Cheshire greeted. Both parents gave a massive hug to their smallest and youngest. "Dinner will be ready in a half hour." Mummy said as she went back to the kitchen. Cheshire went to the couch with her backpack and continued working while listening to her music.

Mycroft managed to sneak her cell phone away from her and saw the band. "Five Finger Death Punch?" he silently questioned. Curious, he went onto his smart phone and looked them up. _"Burn Motherfucker Burn!"_ his phone began to shout. Mycroft turned YouTube off quickly before anyone heard and watched Cheshire lip sing to the lyrics. She looked at her phone and read the title of the new song playing. " _The Devil in the mirror screaming that my heart is flawed, I'm never gonna let you win. No, I will not surrender, even if I start to fall, I swear to you I'll rise again."_ he heard her quietly sing. Sherlock stood behind Mycroft. "Her music taste has darkened. Thinking twice about sending her to America, are we?" he asked. Mycroft looked at him with warning and heard Mummy call for dinner. Mycroft went over and got Cheshire to join everyone at the table for dinner. "So, how was your trip home, Chess?" asked Father. Cheshire swallowed the large bite of ham and chased it down with some water. "It's nothing like home, dad. Music is good though." she said taking another bite of ham. Everyone was tense for some reason. Cheshire got slightly nervous about the atmosphere. "You know, I thought it was interesting to go to America. Food was good, teachers were okay, the travel was new. Getting to tour America for knowledge was interesting. I wasn't bored." she said trying to break the ice. It didn't help any. Sherlock and Mycroft were glaring at each other again. "I think my favorite was meeting Stan Lee. Also learning mythology in the New York Smithsonian." she tried again. Nothing. Cheshire gave up and went into her daydreams. Mummy knew she was trying, but it was awkward having her home after some six years abroad with Mycroft funding her. They only did that because of the work both the brothers do. Both had major and minor enemies. Mycroft didn't want to lose her if she were to be kidnapped or killed by someone he's crossed wrong. "I've decided a career path." Cheshire said poking at her potatoes. "Oh, what is it?" asked Mummy. "I'm thinking of being an author or a mythologist. I have a wide range of work choices as a creative writer, so maybe do both." she answered. Father and Cheshire began to converse with each other about schools and courses. Mycroft and Sherlock were still locked in a cold glare. "Boys, stop glaring at each other and eat for goodness sake." Mummy said as the they shot to her attention. Sherlock picked at his food as Mycroft ate his. Cheshire got seconds and ate it up before putting her plate in the sink. "I'll be in the living room." she said as she left the dining room. Sherlock followed as did Mycroft. Mummy and Father disapproved, but let them be. Cheshire was on her laptop typing away on a word document. Sherlock and Mycroft surprisingly fell asleep on the chairs near her. She took the advantage and took pictures after using a glitter pen she found in her bag. Mummy saw them and giggled at the sight. Mycroft's phone rang and he answered, unaware of the sparkly ink on his face. Cheshire chuckled when the ink got all over his Iphone. Sherlock groggily woke up and saw Mycroft's face. Both brothers looked at each other and held in their amusement until Mycroft hung up. "Really?" Sherlock said to Cheshire. She had a sly look on her face as Mycroft got ready to leave. "Come on Cheshire." he called.

Cheshire sighed and put her laptop away and winked at Sherlock. "Can we give you a ride back, brother dear?" offered Mycroft. Sherlock thought and got up to get ready to leave. "Thanks for having us, Mum." Cheshire said as they left. Mummy and Father saw them off. The ride seemed longer and Cheshire fell asleep in between her brothers during the ride. It has been a long day for her; the plane ride, the crime scene, and having awkward dinner. "I'll drop her off in at eleven tomorrow." Mycroft said as Sherlock climbed out of the cab. Cheshire was still sleeping as the pulled away from Baker Street. Mycroft woke her up when they were close to his home. They had already set her luggage in her room before meeting up with Sherlock earlier that day. Cheshire went to her room and saw a man. "Who are you?" she asked. The man was tall and towered over her as he loomed Cheshire dug into her backpack for her pocket knife. "I wouldn't go for that." another man said. He came from the bathroom connected with her room. He was smaller than his companion who aimed a Sig Sauer in Cheshire's face. "No noise. No knife. Come with me." the smaller man said. His voice had an Irish touch to it. Cheshire had no choice and followed them outside to the fire escape. She followed them into an unmarked black town car and they drove off. The gunman was driving and the smaller man sat in front of Cheshire. "My brothers can raise Hell to find me." Cheshire warned. The man cackled some and looked at her with deadly desire. Cheshire had her backpack with her and knew she had some chance if they left it with her. "You can call me Jim. This is Seb. I know your brother Sherlock quite well and know he will be devastated that you're missing. Surely it will tear Mycroft apart." Jim coldly said.


	2. Chapter 2: House of the Rising Sun

Cheshire had a bad feeling and looked around the car. Jim just watched her silently and calmly panic. They stopped. Cheshire easily stilled her heart and got out at Jim's order. They led her to a building and ordered her inside. There, they put her in a dark room with her backpack. When Cheshire took out her cell and her laptop, there was no connection, internet, or outlets to charge them. _"Shit."_ she cursed mentally. Cheshire went to a corner of the room and curled up. The room was cold and there was no light. "Slow down, Mycroft, I can't understand what you're saying." Sherlock, at two in the morning had gotten call from his elder brother. "What?!" he shouted.

Mrs. Hudson was having trouble sleeping already and Sherlock yelling over the phone wasn't helping. Especially if there was a killer on the streets that could be killing at this very moment. Sherlock didn't sleep after the call. Mycroft and John found him on the couch engrossed with his laptop. Seeing that, they decided to talk in the cafe below before actually talking Sherlock out into the world to find Cheshire. "I've never seen Sherlock this dedicated to a missing person." John commented. Mycroft set his tea down and rubbed his tired face. "Before he became friends with you, Cheshire was there. She always has this view that normal is nonexistent. She saw Sherlock as her hero. He protected her just like any big brother with an adorable little sister. Of course, he didn't understand she had feelings too and would lash out at her when he got frustrated." Mycroft said as he spiked his tea with some whiskey he hid in his coat. He needed the rarely used whiskey to snap him out of this dark clouded state. John imagined Sherlock as a young man playing with a little girl. "Then, he and I had our jobs. Mummy and Father weren't able to raise her as they did Sherlock and I. I offered Cheshire to go with a colleague of mine to the states and study. Sherlock saw it as if I was taking, and I quote, his 'sunshine'." Mycroft added. John nearly choked on his egg when Mycroft quoted what Sherlock said. The Holmes smiled and looked into his tea cup. The table fell silent in the bustle of the cafe. After eating and paying the bill, they went back to see that Sherlock wasn't there. "Oh, boys, Sherlock said he went to Whitechapel. Said for you to meet him there." Mrs. Hudson informed. John grunted as they descended the stairs and hailed a cab. "Whitechapel, please." asked John. The cab driver drove off to the designated area and was paid for his job well done. Sherlock was there with a notepad looking everywhere. "Sherlock, why are you here?" asked John. Sherlock looked at them and then his notes. "Cheshire said that the killer had brutally taken yesterday's victim's genitalia out of the body. She called him Modern Day Jack and stated the killer took the body the London Eye to show he was there and very real. Specifically 'I'm out there. I'm here, did you miss me?' Moriarty has Cheshire." the brunette said darkly. Unknowing to them, Seb was there watching them. Jim made him special glasses that show the crime lord what Seb sees. "Excellent! Speaking of her, I should probably feed her." he hummed. Cheshire was freezing cold in the room and Jim felt it when he went down to her with some pizza he ordered an hour earlier. "Dammit, why is it so old down here?!" he exclaimed when he opened the door. Cheshire was shivering with blue lips and a pink nose. "Come on. Promise you won't run?" Jim reluctantly said. Cheshire nodded as she gathered her things and numbingly went outside the room. She followed Jim up a flight of stairs and was told to sit on the couch in a living room. Cheshire did as she was told and curled up in the blankets. The warmth painfully returning feeling to her hands and feet. "I'm so sorry about that room. Didn't realize that it would be as cold." Jim apologized as he set down a hot cup of tea and the pizza. Cheshire didn't want to eat. She just wanted to sleep. Jim went back to his computer room and let her pass out on the couch. "Sebastian, I think we have a problem." he said over a bluetooth set in his ear. Seb got the message a casually went back to the manor in the English countryside. He saw Cheshire tightly curled in a ball sleeping on the couch. Jim was hunched over in his chair thinking. "The room we had her in is ice cold. I do not want to return a girl who froze half to death. Especially when she's related and close to Sherlock." Jim said. Cheshire turned on her other side as Seb took a seat in another chair. He reached over and felt her forehead. "She's ice cold. What made that room so cold?" he asked. Jim shrugged and began to look into it. Seb thought about making a soup as Jim went down to the bottom floor to investigate the matter. Cheshire slowly stretched out her legs and groaned when pain shot threw. Seb went down to Moriarty with a flashlight to see if he could help. "Boss?" he called. Jim was nowhere. Seb looked around and found a shoe. "Jim?" he tried. Jim popped his head from a hole in the wall. "What? Oh, I think we just don't have heating here." he said crawling out of the crawl space. Seb looked through the hole with his flashlight. "You are in the crawl space, why?" he asked. Jim dusted himself off and looked. "Didn't know what it was. We have wiring here, but something's wrong. We'll get it fixed after we have our fun with Sherlock." Jim said as he left. Seb looked down the crawl space again and saw the faulty wiring. The assassin sighed and went back up. Cheshire wasn't on the couch. "Great." Jim pouted when he saw the missing girl. Cheshire was looking for a gun. Her knife wouldn't do any damage and she was sure that Sebastian would shoot her. Either way, Cheshire kept that knife with her and looked around. Under beds, in drawers, anything that could hide a gun. Being the suspicious conspiracist, she even thought to check the sides of book shelves and cabinets for hidden compartments. "Yes." she sighed when she found a nine millimeter semiautomatic in a secret compartment in the bathroom sink. Cheshire unclipped the magazine and saw thirteen beautiful bullets neatly set inside.


	3. Chapter 3: House of Wolves

. She clipped it back in and set the gun off the safety. _"Finger off the trigger until you're ready to shoot."_ she remembered as she wandered down the hallways. Cheshire kept close the wall and looked around the coordinator. No one was there, but feet hammered up the only stairwell. _"Crap._ " she cursed as she went down the right hand hallway. "There you are!" shouted Jim. Cheshire growled and aimed the gun. Seb aimed his gun as Cheshire backed away slowly. "Just, calm down, Chess." Seb warned. Cheshire glared as she cocked the hammer back and laid her finger on the trigger. "Let me free." she demanded. Seb mimicked her movements and aimed for a minor injury. "All in time, Cheshire. I want your brothers to find you." Jim said. Cheshire fired into the ceiling. Both men were surprised by how serious she was with the weapon. "Take me back to Sherlock's flat or I will give him some new body parts to experiment on." she growled. Seb swore he saw a familiar look in her eyes. Something….dark and hidden. Jim was taken aback at Cheshire's aggression. Cheshire thought she couldn't get them to take her to her family and decided to go down the steps passing the men. She kept the gun trained on both of them as they watched her leave. "Seb." ordered Jim. Seb took a shot and grazed her shoulder. The burning sensation on her shoulder made her run down the steps and abandon the gun. Cheshire went out the front door into an open field lined with a vast forest. "You should come inside and let us tend to that wound. I would hate for you to run and get sick in the coming storm." Jim called from inside. Cheshire looked in the sky and saw dark looming storm clouds. Thunder could be heard and the wind was slow. Cheshire had no choice but to go back inside her enemy's residence. She sat down and let Seb do his work on the wound he caused. Jim sat in front of her and watched.

"Sherlock, we need to go back to the flat. There's a storm coming!" Mycroft scolded. Sherlock was busy putting pieces together, but nothing fit. Sherlock heard thunder as a down pour showered him to the bone. He got into the taxi with John and Mycroft reluctantly and rubbed his eyes. "Sherlock, we'll find her. What would Moriarty do next?" John suggested. Mycroft thought and gave up. He didn't know. Sherlock, now he was thinking every variable possible and where Jim would do each possibility. "We'll have to wait for another card." he concluded. The only way they'll find Moriarty is by the bloody trail he so cunningly cleans up, only to leave faint smears or drops behind like breadcrumbs for Sherlock to follow. "Another card? What, like another bloody body is going to fall from the sky?!" shouted Mycroft. The taxi driver saw a large something fall off the nearest building as he and other drivers swerved to avoid it. He pulled over so everyone in the car can see it. John smirked at Mycroft. "I stand corrected." the oldest said looking at the body. Like Mark Biersack, Gerard Hems was dissected of his genitals. "Chess wasn't joking. Jack the Ripper, in the eighteen hundreds, would kill prostitutes in Whitechapel and remove their reproductive organs. This Jack is doing the same, but with men." Sherlock stated as he checked the body and where he fell from. John noticed the work on the lower abdomen. "It looks like someone with surgical knowledge. Those are clean cuts and the killer left no carnage." he stated looking at the cuts. Gerard had a smile cut on his face. "That's an odd wound." John said pointing to the smile. Mycroft was busy phoning the police and Greg. Sherlock saw something no one else would've thought of. "It's a cheshire smile." he said. The carved grim looked like the wide mischievous smile of the Cheshire Cat. John saw it and was worried for Sherlock.

"Huh, Modern Day Jack. That's the serial killer's name?" asked Jim. Cheshire was sipping some tea and looked at the papers Jim held. Seb was cleaning the wound so it would get infected. "Wait, so you did hired him? You said you were leaving clues for my brothers to follow." she questioned. Moriarty made a pouty face and shook his head. "No, I'm just leaving stuff in Sherlock's bedroom. He'll understand it eventually." he said flipping through. Seb reached for the sports section Jim so boredly let fall. Cheshire sighed and grabbed her book. She had a thought and grabbed a piece of paper from her backpack. "Gerard, Mark, and unknown next victim. Do Gerard and Mark know each other?" she asked making a chart. Jim pulled up his personal laptop and began searching. "No. They say they're just randomly selected victims." he concluded after five minutes. Cheshire thought and closed her eyes. "Ripper went for prostitutes and no other type. If you think about it, Modern Jack just goes after men with dark hair and green or blue eyes." she thought. Seb was done with his share of the newspaper and turned the news on the t.v.

" _This just in; a young woman was found mutilated in Whitechapel. Police say she was in the age group of Modern Day Jack's targets and fit a physical description of what he hunts for. Police say that Jack has a new trademark symbol. They say he will be called The Cheshire Cat Killer or C.C.K.-"_

Cheshire gaped at the news report as did Seb. Jim laughed a little and looked at the two as they enveloped themselves in the report.

" _Police are also looking for Cheshire Marie Holmes. Just five days ago, she was taken from her eldest brother's home in uptown Britain. If you have any information, please call Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. They fear she might be an easy target for C.C.K.-"_

Cheshire slumped on the couch and rubbed her face. "Easy target? You would've shot us!" Seb exclaimed pointing at her. Cheshire threw a pillow at him. "Is there _anything_ not boring I can do?" she sighed boredly. Seb and Jim looked at each other. "We should get her some more clothes." Seb said. Jim groaned and looked at the puppy eyes Cheshire was making. "Fine. We need to disguise you though. Also, no running off or Seb will shoot." Jim warned. They ended up leaving the manor and went to a huge mall nearby. "Oh, cool, they have a Hot Topic." Cheshire smiled looking at the map. Seb and Jim shared a look as they followed her into a store. Cheshire was able to shop to her need and got a few jeans, t-shirts, and a jacket. Jim had given her some brown contact lenses to help disguise her and, to her utmost hatred, had given her a makeup job that was pretty impressive and the envy of others. She was hidden within plain sight. Seb reluctantly paid the bill and they left. Cheshire was content with what she got and followed her captors in a tactical shop. Seb needed some boots and wanted to trade a gun. Cheshire saw a throwing knife that sparkled in her eyes. After a half hour, Seb got what he needed and they left. "Where did you get that?" he asked. Cheshire had the throwing knife in her hands. "From the store, duh." she answered. Jim shrugged his shoulders and ignored the not so major issue. "Do you even know how to use that?" Seb questioned. Cheshire smiled with a dangerous look. "Of course I do. I wouldn't take it if I couldn't." she answered. They drove into London and parked. "Seb, why are we in London?" Jim coldly asked. Cheshire yawned and looked around. Something didn't feel right and normally her gut was right about those things. "Grabbing a bite." Seb answered. Cheshire felt like she was being watched. Jim climbed out of the car. "I don't have a good feeling about this." she said getting out. They went into a pub and ordered. Cheshire was nervous and felt like she was being watched as ten minutes passed. "I'm going to the restroom. I'll be back." she said leaving the table. Jim and Seb frequently visited this place and knew there was no exit in the restroom beside the one door. Cheshire took out the contacts and threw them away. They hurt her eyes as she took them out carefully. A hand came out of nowhere and a rag covered her face. Cheshire muffled cries of protest as chloroform invaded her nose. "Sh sh sh sh…. Don't worry. I'm going to savor you. You're special." a man's voice said.


	4. Chapter 4: Down by the Riverside

Cheshire fought and struggled. She managed her pocket knife free and cut her assailant's arm deep below the skin. He dropped her in pain and watched her flee while she folded the knife into her hand. "Guys, we need to go." she said. Jim and Seb furrowed their brow and got her to sit. Cheshire obviously was drugged. Her eyes were glazed and she looked pale. "Harold, we'll be taking our order to go. My cousin isn't feeling too well." Seb called. Cheshire drank her water slowly and felt dizzy. When they finally left and went into the car, she passed out. Jim sniffed the air around her and saw a marking where a large arm held her neck. "Someone tried to kidnap her." he concluded with an amused chuckle. Seb exhaled loudly and drove to the manor. They got Cheshire inside and set her on the couch. It would be hours before she would wake up. Seb figured he would wash the makeup off her face as Jim started eating his meal. "Wonder if it was C.C.K?" asked Seb. Jim didn't answer and just ate. They had to be careful not to have someone kidnap their captive. After all, they were the ones who took her first. Cheshire started waking up after two hours. "Welcome back." greeted Jim. Cheshire groaned and curled up under the blankets. Seb put her food in front of her if she wanted it. Cheshire sighed and started thinking what to do. The men went about their daily business and left Cheshire on the couch.

"Okay…?" said John. Sherlock had a map with the killings and where Cheshire was taken and her possible sightings. One was a pub where a waiter had his regulars with one's cousin. That was the same pub where Julia Fiddleman went missing. She fit C.C.K's profile to each detail. "What if Moriarty isn't even connected to the killer?" questioned Mycroft. Sherlock looked up from his computer. That was one possible senario. "Sherlock, I think you should get some rest. We'll keep working." John suggested. Sherlock was about ready to collapse anyway and decided that thinking with a rested mind would be a good idea. He went to his room and opened the door and found a black cat sleeping next to a rabbit in a cage. He picked up the cat and looked at it. _"About three years, has a collar. Rabbit is a wild forest hare."_ Sherlock deduced. He read the collar where it had an address. No not an address, a number, but why the rabbit? Sherlock went out of his room with the animals and set the on the floor. "James isn't connected with the serial killer." he said before going back to his room. The cat purred when John pet its head. "A cat with a phone number and a forest hare?" Mycroft questioned as he called the number.

" _Ah, you finally found them. Took you four to five days? Seriously, Sherlock?"_

"This is his brother. Now where's our sister?"

" _Bummer. Tell him to call when he wants to call."_

The other line hung up. Mycroft grew frustrated and threw his cell into the corner where it smashed into pieces. Both the cat and John looked at Mycroft worriedly. Sherlock was attempting to sleep, but worrying about Cheshire wasn't helping. He tried focusing on when she would play with him while he was procrastinating on his college homework. He was only doing college for the degree for when he needed a job if being a consulting detective didn't work out.

" _Sherlock, can we go outside and look at the creek?" Sherlock looked at his six year old sister and sighed. He didn't want to do the physics paper anyway. "Sure, why not?" he smiled as he scooped her up. Cheshire smiled and was set down as they looked at the twinkling creek. "Hey, look!" she whispered. There was a fox looking at them. "Born last year. Lost in a fight yesterday and he made this is creek his new home." she deduced. Sherlock read humans better than animals, but it seemed she was right. Cheshire carefully went over the stepping stones over to the fox. Sherlock tried to stop her, but nearly fell in. The fox slowly went to her at the same rate. "Chess, what are you doing?" Sherlock questioned. Cheshire zoned him out and knelt down to the fox when both decided they were close enough. "It's okay. I won't hurt you." she softly spoke. The fox sniffed her fisted hand and sat down. Cheshire slowly petted his head and saw him wagging his tail. "Cheshire! Sherlock! Time for dinner!" called Mummy. Cheshire stroked the fox a little bit and left for her home with her brother. The fox was smart and didn't follow. "Wash your hands." Mummy instructed. Both did as they were told and sat for dinner. "Mummy, I petted a fox." Cheshire beamed. Mummy looked at her with shock and threw daggers at Sherlock. "He was really nice and didn't do anything bad. I think I'll call him Fenrir. Like the mythical norse wolf who aids in Ragnarok." Cheshire thoughtfully said eating her dinner. Father thought and saw the fox sitting in their lawn. "We do have a mouse issue." he smiled. Cheshire saw Fenrir and let him inside. "That is one civilized fox." commented Mummy as Fenrir avoided hurting anyone or fleeing. Cheshire let him sit next to her at the table and gave him a bite of her meat. Fenrir carefully took the offering with a wag of his fluffy red tail._

The sweet old memory filled his mind and helped him sleep calmly. Fenrir had helped for years taking care of the mice and other pests that dared infest the Holmes property. He died of a sad lonely heart just a year before Cheshire came home. Father and Mummy did become friends with him, but he was attached to Cheshire the most. He grew to a good age and had a family. Some of his kits still help with the mice, voles, and moles. Receiving a peaceful friendship with the elderly Holmes couple.


	5. Chapter 5: So Far Away

Night fell and Cheshire never imagined the best time to escape. She gathered her things, got food and water, and bundled up. Another storm was expected in the area and if she used the compass she found in her bag to go south west, she might find London. Sneaking away, Cheshire slipped into the bitter night air. Once far enough, she ran hard and fast. Her backpack bounced off her back on each step. Cheshire got to the forest and slowed down. She took out a flashlight and looked at the compass. Letting the needle guide her, she started going for London. "Chess, your brother My- Crap." Jim saw she was gone. Didn't surprise him much, but knew she wouldn't be too far. Lost, maybe, but slow enough for them to find her. Seb went into the kitchen and saw all his crisps and candy are were gone. Some of his beef jerky and cheese was also missing. "Boss, did the kid escape?" he questioned. Jim nodded and grabbed his coat and shoes. Seb sighed and did the same. He was really hoping to have some peanut butter and chocolate, but decided to find the peanut butter and go. "Oh, come on!" he complained. Cheshire also took the peanut butter. She went deeper into the woods and ate the peanut butter. Thunder rolled before her as she looked for somewhere to hide from Jim and the storm before her. Deciding what to do, Cheshire just kept going south. Her phone and laptop were dead and she wasn't able to charge the batteries. The storm was roaring above and around her. Cheshire heard a car and put the peanut butter in her backpack. She was soaked to the bone and cold. "Help!" shouted a woman. Cheshire ran to the cries and saw a large man and a woman fighting. The woman was losing the fight and was being cut. "Hey, get off of her!" Cheshire shouted. Cheshire had her pocket knife ready. The man looked at Cheshire and smiled. "It's you. The girl from the pub and the news. Cheshire Holmes." the man said ominously. The woman got up and went to Cheshire. She was scared and looked like Hell. The man stood tall and smiled like the Devil. "Run….Run now!" Cheshire shouted. She and the woman ran fast with the man behind them. The man caught up to them and grabbed Cheshire's backpack. She yelped and dragged the knife over his hand. He cried out and punched her face hard. "Help!" she shouted. The woman saw and came back. She landed a large rock on the man's head and helped Cheshire to her feat. The backpack was fine and they ran. Cheshire was dizzy and was close to puking. "My name is Diana." the woman panted. They had ran far away from the man that was now unconscious and bleeding. "Cheshire." the teen said. The peanut butter was coming back up with a vengeance. Cheshire bent down by a tree and started puking. Diana rubbed her back and they started walking. "Do you remember which way London is?" Diana asked. Cheshire looked at her compass and looked around. "Uh…." she said. Diana sighed and sat down on a tree stump. "It's raining, dark, and we're lost." she whined. Cheshire rolled her eyes and kept walking. Diana got up and followed. By dawn the storm passed and they had found a highway. "Did he take your cell phone?" Cheshire asked. Diana searched her pockets and sighed.

"Sherlock, what a lovely surprise!" Jim greeted. Sherlock had an even colder than normal glare in those blue ice eyes. "Where is she?" he growled. Jim hummed and looked nervous. "Uh… Tea?" he offered. Sherlock was not amused. Jim saw that and sighed. "Okay, so she escaped last night and Sebby hasn't found her." the criminal admitted. Sherlock growled and left the manor. Jim followed close behind. "Look, I think she went to go back to London. Let's just go to the road and see if she's there." Jim suggested. Sherlock growled and went into the woods. Jim followed him as they wandered around. "Stop following me." Sherlock ordered. Jim didn't listen. He had a feeling that they were being watched. Jim pulled pulled the gun Seb makes him carry and got it set to fire. The spooky feeling started creeping up Sherlock's neck and he was on edge too. "Hey, boss, I found her and a lady who says she was attacked by C.C.K." announced Seb. He had Cheshire by the ear and a woman following behind. Jim fired the gun and nearly shot Seb's ear. "Holy shit!" Seb shouted. Cheshire chuckled and smiled when she saw Sherlock. Sherlock punched Seb's face and held Cheshire. "Sherlock!" Cheshire shouted and pushed him out of the way of a knife. The blade sunk into her shoulder and she cried in pain. "Get off of her!" Diana shouted and pushed the man off. He cackled darkly and looked at them with an evil look. Sherlock cradled Cheshire in his long skinny arms. Her shoulder was bleeding horribly and she was close to passing out. "Let's go!" Seb shouted. Sherlock took Cheshire and carried her as the others followed. "That's C.C.K." Diana said panicky and anxious. They locked the house and hide in the frigid room. "James, why the Hell is it so cold in this room?" Sherlock growled. Cheshire was bleeding out and needs medical attention. Seb took off his coat and ripped the sleeves off. He took the sleeves and put pressure on the wound. Diana was whimpering and curled into a corner. Jim was busy thinking of a way free and to just leave this whole mess away. C.C.L broke in and searched the house. "Here kitty kitty kitty." he called soft and menacingly. Cheshire was getting into shock as C.C.K went down the steps to the bitter freezing room. Sherlock brushed her hair and tried to calm her down. "Here kitty kitty kitty. I won't hurt you much. You're more special than the others. I saw a secret in your eyes when I first saw you." he said. Cheshire was falling deep into unconsciousness. Darkness surrounded her vision. "Stay awake Chess. Come on, keep looking at me, okay?" Sherlock coaxed quietly. C.C.K looked around and found the door. "You are going to be magnificent to work on. So will your brother." he chided. Jim glared at the door as Seb moved closer with his gun. Sherlock took out a phone and texted John.

" _C.C.K joined in the game." -SH_

" _WHAT? Is Cheshire okay?" -JW_

" _He stabbed her shoulder. Sebastian Moran and I managed to stop some of the bleeding." -SH_

" _Lestrade is on his way with some officers." -JW_

Sherlock saw Cheshire falling into the darkness. "No no no, stay with me. You just came home." he quietly spoke. Cheshire made a weak smile. "I'm not going anywhere." she coughed. C.C.K tried the door and found it locked. Seb cocked his gun and aimed. The crazed killer was ramming into the door and tried to open it. "I'll be back. Sooner or later you'll need food, kitty." C.C.K warned. Diana was scared out of her wits and was shivering with the cold. "Okay, there's a way to escape through the crawl space." Jim said crawling up to the hole. Seb looked at him not too surprised by Jim's little secret. Diana went in with Jim and snuck away into the fading daylight. C.C.K was busy finding a way inside the room. Getting bored with the hunt, he decided to wait them out with time and patience. He just sat on the stairs and waited. "You or your pretty brother will come out. I'll wait as long as necessary." he said to no one in particular. Sherlock was trying to get Cheshire from slipping into sleep. Seb was still tense at the door and kept his gun up and ready. "Hey… Sherlock...Remember Fenrir?" Cheshire asked. Sherlock looked like her and smiled a smile Seb has never seen on the sociopath. "Yes. He had kits with a female and they help Mummy and Father. Same amount of trust and bravery." he answered soothingly. Seb was dumbfounded at Sherlock's behaviour. A sociopath being this brotherly? This caring? It was only uncommon with Sherlock. "Myc… Told me he died... I'm gonna miss him." she exhaled. Sherlock brushed her hair back and made sure he kept her awake. C.C.K tried the door again and growled savagely. Seb flinched and aimed the gun at the door again. The door groaned under the attempts of C.C.K trying to open the door. Sherlock glared and got ready to fight. He gingerly laid Cheshire down and went to the door. The door's rusty hinges broke free and the door fell. C.C.K held a malicious gaze with a hyena grin. "There you are kitties." he growled. Seb fired a round and hit the murderer's arm. The knife fell as C.C.K dropped it and lunged to grab Seb's throat. Sherlock picked up his knee and slammed it into C.C.K's gut. Seb kicked his head and rendered the man asleep. Seb carried him and sat the serial killer in a chair and began tying him up. Sherlock brought Cheshire up as they waited. It took him several hours to walk over here after not being able to sleep and thinking the best options of where Jim was hiding with Cheshire. Somehow he found Jim getting the mail that morning and went inside the manor with him to retrieve Cheshire. Then, this whole mess got worse with C.C.K. Sherlock figured that it would take them longer to find him in this manor. He did forget to tell anyone where he was going, because he wasn't sure where exactly he was going anyway. Sherlock figured he would walk and think, which surprisingly helped him some. Cheshire saw him in thought and poked him in a certain spot that tickled him. Seb saw Sherlock jump and smirked. Cheshire kept poking that spot until Sherlock held both her hands. "How come I can't sleep?" she asked. Sherlock looked at her wound and saw it bleeding still. Moving the sleeves stung and she hissed in pain. "I have my reasons." he answered. Cheshire seemed to read his mind and gave a short sigh. C.C.K started waking up and groaned as a headache rolled into his head. "Good, you're awake." Sherlock said. He laid Cheshire on the couch and stood up. The tall pale man went over and punched the immobile killer in the face. "Oh, you have fight in you. I like you. I like all of you. You're so brave, aggressive, and determined to be free, but I am the big bad wolf that will make all you lovely foxes into scared little play things for me. The others would break too easily. You three won't." C.C.K said almost dream like. Seb punched him in the face. "Thanks, Seb." Cheshire said trying to stand. Sherlock pushed her back on the couch. "He _was_ being creepy." Seb said sitting down on a chair. Cheshire was pushed down again by her brother when she tried standing. "I need to use the restroom." she complained. Cheshire pushed him out of her way limply and went to the nearest restroom. Seb kept a close eye on C.C.K while the killer watched Cheshire leave the room. "So, you kidnapped her first, then you -the brave older brother- came to save her, and now I'm going to take her away from you all." the killer said to no one specific. Sherlock had a threatening look about his sharp features. Seb saw that the sociopath was steaming angry and seemed ready to strangle the daylights out of anyone. Hours turned into a full day and no one came. "I'd say take the car and rush her to a hospital, but the nearest one is in London. That is about a full night trip and I'm not liking this psycho is giving me." Seb said. Sherlock laid ice on Cheshire's wound after getting her to sit still. "I don't even know how to drive." Sherlock said blandly. Small talk wasn't Sherlock's favorite thing in the world. To him, it was dull and not as exciting as getting high or finding a killer. Cheshire glared at C.C.K and wanted to sleep. All the blood loss was getting to her and her eyes started seeing a blissful black. Seb saw her going and didn't stop her. He's seen his fair share of war and jobs with Moriarty to know what she was stubborn for. He made sure that Sherlock finally let her sleep and they watched her. Sherlock wasn't sure if she should sleep, fearing that she may not wake up. "That's what it is." C.C.K randomly said. Sherlock and Seb looked at him with daring eyes. "She's like you. Her secret that hides in those deep ice blue eyes is something people see, but can't understand." he added. They looked at him thinking he was much more delusional than they originally thought. Cheshire shot awake at the outburst of crazy. "Am I right?" he questioned. Cheshire had a look everyone has seen before.


	6. Chapter 6: Somebody that I used to know

Something dark infested her bright eyes and seemed to possess her entirely. C.C.K smiled wide and had a crazed obsessed look. Sherlock and Seb quickly put the pieces together. "Takes one to know one, C.C." she snapped. Sherlock didn't know what to think or say. Seb wasn't exactly sure what to even do in this situation. Both men never really dealt with a teenager before several days ago. Cheshire got off the couch and made a fierce back kick to the restrained crazy man's side, causing him and the chair he was strapped to, to fall down with a noisy thud. "Cheshire, how long have you known you were a sociopath?" Seb asked. He kind of had a feeling something was _off_ around Cheshire. He never thought she was like Sherlock. Perhaps she hid it for years in fear, knowing what people said about Sherlock, would come to her in the same way, but with more terror and hatred because she was different.

"For a very long time. I just didn't want people to hurt me. I hid my true self because I wanted to wait. In America, people would be timid, but didn't get too scared. That is until I looked them in the eye." she said almost demonically. Sherlock saw something off and pulled her back away from C.C.K. He looked in her eyes and tried to see what average people saw. Seb left them alone and dragged C.C.K into another room he knew held no weapons. While he was absent from the room with C.C.K, Sherlock finally saw it. The eyes he sees in the mirror everyday, the eyes that he shares with Moriarty, and once with Charles Magnussen. The eyes that sees dangerous, fearless, and genius. Cheshire, his own baby sister, was another high functioning sociopath. One with something inside that could barely be seen. What was it? A demon or an angel? Or was it a fallen angel who has commit no sin, but fell without grace and with night black wings because of her cruel fate? Sherlock held her and figured she would squirm from the hug. Knowing her and how she doesn't prefer human touch, she would try to free herself. Sherlock held fast and was careful with her shoulder. Cheshire did squirmed and tried to get out of the hug without agitating her wound. It was a relief that the knife didn't get her carotid artery and she didn't want to tear it or her shoulder anymore than they are. Sherlock let her go and sighed. "Don't be afraid to be yourself. Normal people don't see that it's better to not lie to yourself and be who you are inside. Being different is being unique among those who want to follow like sheep with a shepherd." Sherlock said looking in her eyes. Cheshire wasn't sure what he was feeling and sighed into a yawn. Seb came back to see Cheshire had slept on the couch and Sherlock looking stressed. Seb didn't want to ask if everything was okay. It didn't really matter to him anyway because he's learned that he should watch out for himself and Jim. Sherlock actually felt obligated to tell Mycroft about how their baby sister had changed in the course of six years.

" _When will you guys get here?" -SH_

" _You haven't told us where you are and Greg is getting even older because we're so stretched thin. Is Cheshire okay?" -MH_

Sherlock actually hesitated to answer. This wasn't something you say over a text message and was just as hard to say to a family member. It took him a few moments to think of what to message back.

" _Cheshire really had changed over the years. There's something I need to talk to you about next we see each other." -SH_

" _What do you mean? What's wrong with Chess?" -MH_

" _I can't exactly tell you over text, My." -SH  
_

" _Just make it brief then."-MH_

" _How do I tell you she's a sociopath like me?! *deleted* Cheshire is just different. She's not the same little girl who accepted everything and everyone who was odd or strange." -SH_

Mycroft was worried. Here he was organising a very unorthodox rescue, his younger brother won't even tell him what's wrong, and Scotland Yard was in a panic. With Sherlock not even telling him what's wrong with Cheshire, it only intensified the stress he was under.

" _Please, dear brother, just tell me what's wrong. It's bad enough she got stabbed by a madman."-MH_

" _This is a little more serious. It's just not something you say other text."-SH_

" _SHERLOCK HOLMES, DON'T TELL ME SHE DIED!"-MH_

" _She's not dead, you dumbass."-SH_

" _Then what?"-MH_

Mycroft looked at the clock. Three in the morning.

" _Mummy and Father warned me about her before I sent her to my colleague in America. Sherlock, is she?"-MH_

" _Yes. She's different from me though in certain ways"-SH_

" _After they told me, it fit most of the pieces together. Why she didn't socialize with the other children at school when she was younger, why she would only hang around you and I, and why she would get cold in a second. Why she gave me an evil looking glare when I left her in America."-MH_

Sherlock sighed and rubbed his hand in his hair. It felt better to get that off his chest, but to know that his sister could be a killer like him one day nerved him. Cheshire was too….sensible to be a killer, but she could get away with it if she wanted. Sherlock knew that if he could keep busy and not bored enough to enjoy a thrill of killing, then surely Cheshire could do the same. Mycroft felt like he was falling into a dark hole. He never forgave himself having to leave her in another country and not with him and Sherlock to learn and grow. At the time he had a mercenary after his head and Sherlock was getting drugs once again. Before he made up his mind, he caught Cheshire with a needle and was using Sherlock's experimental tools to study the drugs it contained.

" _Where did you get this?!" he scolded. Cheshire kept her mouth shut and looked at him innocently. "Cheshire Holmes, where did you get this needle?" he said. His tone was full of warning. Cheshire sighed and knew getting in trouble like this wasn't exciting. "I found it." she said as she got up from her desk. Cheshire turned the microscope off and organized what she borrowed. "Where did you find it?" Cheshire was only about eight at the time and small for her age. "Cheshire, now." Mycroft warned. For an eight year old, she was stubborn and was reading a book by Sigmund Freud. Cheshire picked up her book and looked at Mycroft. "I took it from Sherlock. I want him to stop." she said. Mycroft went pale and rushed over to Sherlock's room. Both boys were home for the holidays and for Cheshire's birthday. "Sherlock! Cheshire found this in your possession! Do you know what this could've done to her? Do you know what it does to you?" Mycroft shouted. Sherlock looked at him and was coming off the side effects from yesterday's high. "What?" he asked. Mycroft punched his face and dazed him. "Sherlock, Cheshire found a needle from your things! Are you trying to kill yourself or her? Do you know what this addiction does the Mummy and Father?" Mycroft yelled. Unknowing to them at that moment, Cheshire was watching. Sherlock returned the punch and glared. "I know damn well, Mycroft! I'm not addicted, I just want a high occasionally! It helps me stop thinking and allows quiet in my mind!" Sherlock roared. The two started fighting until Sherlock saw her. He stopped a quarter into the fight and saw little blue eyes looking at them. Mycroft shoved Sherlock on his bed and ran a hand in his short hair. Cheshire ran to her room down the hall. Her little feet hammered the floorboards and made it obvious she was watching. Nothing was the same after that. Cheshire didn't come out of her room the rest of the day and her older brothers wouldn't even look at her at dinner. After the holidays, Mycroft went to his parents and talked about his idea. Within the end of the school year, she was in Virginia with a professor in archeology and astrology who was on a trip to archaeological digs across the states. He treated her well, but he wasn't family and didn't understand her like Sherlock or Mycroft._


	7. Chapter 7: Angel's Song

Mycroft received a text and ran off to Greg and then they drove over to get John. The sooner they get to where ever Sherlock and Cheshire, the sooner they felt relaxed and the more the world felt right once again. It was about five in the morning and Sherlock was interrogating C.C.K. "You mutilated both men and women. The need to show what you're capable of tells me that you have a need for attention." Sherlock said as he paced. Seb was in on the interrogation and was recording it. He was a killer, but he did it with a purpose. When he was a boy, he read American comics about mercenaries and service men. His favorite must've been the Punisher when he started working for Jim. Yes, Sebastian Moran, still read comic books when he was alone and had time to kill. The only other person who knew about it was Jim. Speaking of our little Irish maniac, he was lost and had a nasty fight with Julia. It wasn't his fault her was gay, but someone had to play the victim. "Julia?! Where are you?!" he shouted. Jim had sprained his ankle after tripping on a large fallen branch. "Oh, great. A road." he growled. He heard a car coming and went to the side to see if he could hitch a ride to London, get his foot fixed, and get some help for Seb. "Is that Moriarty?" asked John. Jim felt humiliated. He had his thumb out like in the movies he's seen and saw the car pull up to him. "Oh, great, not him again." Julia pouted. Greg sighed and parked. "Great, it's you four." he groaned. Greg showed his unamused look. "Just get in and help us find Sherlock and Cheshire." the officer ordered. Jim was too exhausted to argue and got in. Julia ended up punching the daylights out of Jim. They all started yelling and pulled over to get some fresh air. Mycroft texted Sherlock of the set back and was given a picture of C.C.K. John saw and gaped at the beaten murderer. "Is that Doctor Danio?" he asked in astonishment. Indeed it was John's colleague at the hospital. Sherlock and Seb left the room and saw Cheshire was awake and trying to walk. Her skin was seriously pale and she looked weak. Seb went over and sat her back down gently. Sherlock sat by her and analyzed her condition as he felt her forehead as he received a dark glare.

Cheshire had a small fever, probably because of walking all night in the rain and not eating. Mycroft was angry as he walked down the road. They had to turn around because Julia and Jim needed medical attention because of how beaten each other were. Also, they wouldn't stop beating each other like little kids over a massive bag of candy. He saw a large manor and started going up to it. Sherlock saw Mycroft coming up and texted him.

" _Door's open"-SH_

Mycroft went inside and saw Cheshire running from Sherlock. Mycroft stared at Sherlock for an answer and the younger sighed. "She won't sit down or rest. She's sick." Mycroft and Sherlock both knew what they had to do. Hopefully it still works. They searched the house and found a locked door. Seb silently followed the brothers to see what they're doing to get Cheshire to actually rest. Both brothers had a secret and preferred people not to know about it.

" _When we woke up and smiled today_

 _We couldn't help but sing your name_

 _Cause it's the first thing that came to our mind-"_

Seb couldn't believe his ears. They could sing! Sherlock's baritone voice and Mycroft's alto one melted into a harmony. Cheshire had messaged them about the song when it came out and they actually liked it. The song was a good song and it was happy.

" _We will constantly remain the same and you'll always be ours-"_

" _In curing you, I found the truth, because you're the only people who understands the way that I survive."_

Seb heard Cheshire and her voice was stunning. Mycroft and Sherlock found out where she was and grabbed her firm enough to not agitate her shoulder. Cheshire squirmed and protested as Sherlock got her back on the couch. "You need to rest. You're defiantly running a slight fever and your shoulder won't get better if you keep running." Mycroft ordered. Cheshire growled and reluctantly did what she was told. Seb didn't say anything and just helped getting her to stay in one spot. Later, all the men went to interrogating Doctor Danio. "Why are you killing in the first place?" questioned Mycroft. Every killer has a motive and some serial killers just have a deranged motive or something else. "They were all so pretty or strong. I just wanted to see if it was the same on the inside. I would keep them for a while as I dated them. I would watch them first, though. I was going to go after a Doctor Watson, but then I saw Cheshire on the telly and thought 'Oh my… Isn't she a diamond in the ruff? I must see how she grows with age.' I was going to earn her trust and then utilize it. I was going to be her hero." Danio said in a cold unnerving voice that got everyone on edge. They left the room and saw Cheshire was gone again. "CHESHIRE MARIE!" Mycroft shouted. Cheshire came from the restroom annoyed. "What?" she asked going back on the couch with her laptop on Google Docs. Mycroft didn't answer and sat down going for his phone. Cheshire ended up falling asleep again, which was a relief for everyone in the room. It meant they didn't have to worry about her getting worse and sleep was probably the best they could do for her at the time being. Mycroft was extremely happy that his sister was safe, but something triggered a flashback. One that had both him and his little brother at each other's throats for a year.

 _Sherlock stormed into Mycroft's condo with cold fire in his eyes. "Mycroft!" he shouted. The eldest looked at him and knew what was coming. Cheshire was in her room packing for her abroad adventure in America when Sherlock came. "Why is she going to America?" Sherlock growled. The older stood and took Sherlock outside onto the deck. "I have a hit-man after my head and until the police get that hit-man out of my hair, Cheshire is a target." Mycroft quietly said. Sherlock glared daggers and rubbed his eyes. "What does that make me?" he asked angrily. "Another target." Mycroft answered darkly. Sherlock looked like he hasn't slept in a few days. Mycroft looked inside to make sure that Cheshire wasn't eavesdropping like she usually does when she hears her name in a conversation. He relaxed when he saw no one in the glass door. "Why America?" Mycroft sighed and rubbed his face. "Professor Scrogh, from the museum is going on a trip there to study some archaeological digs and to see if he is able to send some of the artifacts back for the museum. I told him about the hit-man and he offered to take Cheshire into America to keep her safe." Sherlock wasn't any more relaxed at the answer then he was when he came. "Cheshire should still be with us. If she goes to America, something_ might since _she left the next day, Sherlock and Mycroft never got on good terms with each other and bot worried what kind of family Cheshire would come home to. If she left knowing her family was dissolving, then how would her family be when she came home?_

The memory was interrupted by a scream and a gunshot. Mycroft felt something burning hot in his lower abdomen.


	8. Chapter 8: Another Way Out

Mycroft fell from the gunshot to his lower abdomen. It burned his flesh and he groaned in pain before passing out. Cheshire was the one who shrieked and withdrew a knife from her back pocket that she had hidden earlier. "Hello, kitties." Danio maliously chided. Cheshire aimed and threw the pocket knife. It landed in Danio's foot and he growled in annoyance. He aimed the gun to Sherlock. "I would hate to waste such a pretty face, but if you don't cooperate, I will kill him." he warned pulling the knife out with a small wince of pain. Cheshire looked at her brothers and decided to go forward with a ridiculous plan. "Fine." Cheshire stood and went to him, her dark ice glare pierced his eyes. Danio's gun was aimed to her head. "If you follow, I will kill her and then hunt the rest of you down." Danio added to his previous warning. Cheshire followed and thought her plan over again. This was going to be stupid, but she had no choice.

John and Greg left Julia and Jim in the hospital under police protection as they sped off to the manor. Greg had stuck a tracer into Mycroft's phone and followed the signal like a bloodhound on a prisoner's trail. Within the later hours of night did they get to the manor. Mycroft was shot and they quickly helped get him into the car. "What happened? Where's your sister?" John asked. Sherlock wasn't answering because he knew what she was doing. He wasn't happy about it. "Sherlock?" John called. Sherlock snapped out of it and shot everyone an aggressive glare. Yeah, he defiantly needs sleep. They rushed to the nearest hospital and got Mycroft patched up. Luckily, the doctor said he was lucky to have a minor wound compared to average gunshot wounds. In the early dawn, Mycroft woke up to see Greg. "Morning." The detective inspector greeted sipping a coffee. "Where's Sherlock and Cheshire?" Mycroft asked quickly. "Sherlock and John are looking for her." Mycroft had faith, but was it too late for her?

 **I know, it's short, but I'm kind of stumped. If you have any ideas, that would be perfect, so don't be afraid to message a next chapter idea or how Cheshire goes through this plan of hers. Reviews welcomed ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9: Get Out Alive

Cheshire wasn't a hundred percent on this plan. Sherlock and Mycroft would defiantly not approve of this form of action. C.C.K was busy pushing her along with the barrel of his stolen gun and the knife at her back. All the teen needed was a sturdy fallen branch that she could actually pick up and utilize as her blunt weapon as a backup plan. "Come on, my jewel, you won't die so fast like the others. Maybe, once they think you're dead, I'll remind them of who I am." he snarled. Cheshire rolled her eyes and kept walking. Even if people thought the search would be useless, her brothers would keep looking. That's what family does, right? Either way, Cheshire knew from the start that she won't die without a fight and a damn good one she would make it. They were going towards London and without a car, this was going to be a really long day and a half hike.

Sherlock was angry and ready to rip anyone's head off. Seb was sitting by Jim as the detective inspector was taking Julia's statement. Jim woke up and felt like puking from the headache and nothing would make him feel better than wring Julia's throat. Mycroft started getting together a search party for Cheshire and C.C.K as Greg tried to get him to relax. "I'm fine, Lestrade. Just need to find my sister." Mycroft growled as he stood up. Greg and Seb pushed him back on the bed with annoyed and tired faces. God they wanted a nap. "No, you'll open your stitches up. Sherlock and I will lead the party and we'll give Danio Hell for you." Greg said calmly as he and the younger Holmes left the flat. Seb was too exhausted to stop or argue, so he left Mycroft to do his thing. Julia and Moriarty were in the same recovery room watching Mycroft dress himself and leave. Jim and Seb shared a look and the gunman didn't even bother stopping Jim from following. Jim left with a skip in his step. "Oh, don't mind me. I'll be taking a nap." Seb said more to himself as he leaned into his chair. Jim scoffed and dragged him out of the room. They followed Mycroft, Greg, and Sherlock into the car and sat in the back reluctantly. "I guess we're out all night to find Lisa." Jim gleefully said. The brothers shot him a warning glare. "How do you know her first name?" Jim snorted with a smile. "Honey, I knew about her the whole time. When I heard threw my web that she was coming home after her six year abroad trip, I decided to trap her for fun." Sherlock looked ready to beat the madman, but Mycroft just told Greg to speed off before something happened. No one could tell what would happen in the tense time period to come. Hopefully Cheshire was still alive.

Cheshire was bored and swore from walking and being beaten if she slowed. She could feel her shoulder getting infected. "Okay, I've had enough." Cheshire sat down and glared at him. Danio was getting furious and she knew it. Cheshire saw an opening and swung her foot up as C.C.K swung down with his gun to pistol whip her. Unfortunately, her foot went into his crotch painfully and the pistol hit her shoulder wound. Both cursed loudly as Cheshire took the time to run. She cradled her shoulder as blood oozed down her shirt again. Danio tried to fire, but missed miserably. **Four bullets**. Cheshire kept running until a branch tripped her, making her land into a large muddy ditch. "Damn." Cheshire was freezing, dirty, and sore. That wasn't the plan, but she had to make do of what she could and couldn't do at the time. C.C.K recovered rather quickly and was behind her in no time. Cheshire made a back kick to the larger man's gut, but he cut it and painfully twisted her ankle. Pain made her feel like fire was eating at her in two areas, but she didn't show weakness. "Now you won't run." Cheshire noticed something. "Married and wife left for someone else. You tried men, but they left you in the end. Father was out of the picture and mother barely was there. No one else but the military. Head trauma made the army cut you. Now a doctor, you were connected to your victims. They went willingly with you because you're the man that saved them months before." C.C.K growled and swung the hundred pound teenager into a tree. No words, no movement, and blood. C.C.K thought he killed her and left her for his next victim. Cheshire was out cold, in pain, and was tired. _"Not yet. Not today. I will go home."_ She repeated in her head. Weakly and slowly did Cheshire stand up and limp quickly away. C.C.K didn't see her since his back was turned, but he heard her shuffle the leaves below her and smile dangerously. _"My prize wasn't a waste. I'll be back precious."_ Cheshire kept going to a road where she could get some help. A bullet grazed her cheek. **Three** **bullets**. Cheshire kept running, or rather limping, as she escaped yet another kidnapper. A car pulled up to her and to her relief it was people she knew and trusted, besides Jim. She got into the car and they sped off. Sherlock kept his sister close and away from Jim. Cheshire sighed in relief and looked at her throbbing shoulder. "That's not good."


	10. Chapter 10: Coming Home

"Cheshire, sit still or they'll have to sedate you!" they took her to the hospital to get her wounds treated and Cheshire wouldn't stay seated for her stitches. A nurse held her good shoulder down as his partner held her legs down. The doctor began treating the infection and stitches\d the gory wounds closed. "I wouldn't use this arm much until the stitches are taken out. I would keep in in a sling for the muscle to heal and relax." the doctor said more of an order than a suggestion. Sherlock and Mycroft were too busy bickering to listen to the doctor. "Don't mind them. They're always like this." Cheshire admittedly sighed. Doctor Michaels gave her a sympathetic look, from what she could read, and set the sling for her arm. Cheshire reluctantly complied and was dismissed with some antibiotics for the infection. She could feel the fever crawling up into her head. In the end, Sherlock was the winner of whatever they were arguing about and Mycroft paid the medical bills at the front desk.

 _(Four months later. June 5th)_

Cheshire was freed from the confines of her sling and the antibiotics as she walked about Baker Street. She was being enrolled in a school where her brothers went to for their high school years in the coming school year and she would be with the other sixteen years old in their third year. Her brothers hoped she would make friends and not be the freak or the teacher's pet like them. They wanted her to be her and people would be her friends if she would be who she was. That's how Sherlock met John and Mycroft with his certain allies. After an hour of nothing interesting, Cheshire went back to the flat she shared with Sherlock and began reading on the couch. "Anything I could do?" she asked Sherlock without looking away from her book. "Nothing you would like." Cheshire sighed and set her book down. She grabbed her laptop and typed away looking at things that would entice her to explore. Cheshire saw nothing and set it aside. "Bored." she groaned. Sherlock smirked as he looked through a case Lestrade sent him. "Well, there you are." Moriarty went into hiding after he was discharged from the hospital and just came back with a painting on Big Ben. " _So_ __mature, Moriarty." Cheshire looked over Sherlock's shoulder at the case. "Well, I suppose we should catch him." Cheshire grinned. Sherlock jumped up and they left after getting their coats. "What if we run into Danio? We haven't found him yet." wondered Cheshire. Sherlock had the same thought and ruffled her wavy dark hair. "I won't be leaving you, so you'll be okay." Cheshire beamed as they walked into a cab. Once there, they began work. They saw Jim in a deep dark alley unconscious and covered in paint. Both looked up and sighed as they saw the broken fire escape that Jim used. "Looks like he's been mugged." Cheshire poked Jim's face with her foot. Jim moaned and opened his eyes. "No, I fell." he snapped. A headache sat in his head like a storm. Seb came out from a car that drove up and saw the three. "Hey." Cheshire grinned as she saw a shadow from behind. A bullet was fired, but not from Seb's gun. **Two bullets.** Everyone took cover and Sherlock dragged Jim out of harm's way. Their game wasn't finished and he wanted it finish it. Cheshire ducked behind a dumpster and withdrew her pocket knife. Seb was behind a dumpster holding his arm. The bullet dug and burned his arm painfully as the unknown gunman went deeper past Seb. Cheshire stilled her breathing and daringly jumped out and threw the knife. The blade sunk into his leg and another bullet was fired. **One bullet left.**

Cheshire wasn't hit, but charged to fight. The man punched her in her face and Sherlock saw her fall. Sherlock got up and took the gun away before the man fired. Jim smiled and used this time to escape with Seb. They'll blackmail a doctor to help with the wound. Cheshire saw Sherlock and the man fighting and tripped the unknown. He fell after putting Sherlock in a headlock, choking him until his pale face was turning slightly red. Cheshire kicked his head and grabbed the gun. She took it off the safety and cocked the hammer took aim. Sherlock punched the man's gut and got out of the hold quickly. "Such fire and after four long months?" purred the man. It was Danio. Sherlock took the gun from Cheshire and set the safety. "You and your brother will be mine." he growled. Sherlock threw the gun behind him and kicked his face, making him unconscious as Cheshire texted Lestrade for the pick up. "Now where's the maniac?" Sherlock looked around as Cheshire sighed walking out into the light. Sherlock followed after taking the gun with him and using C.C.K's coat to tie his arms back behind him. "Lestrade be here within a half hour." Sherlock nodded as he sat on a bench. Cheshire sat for five minutes with a bad feeling on her neck. She went to check on Danio and relaxed to see him unconscious. Cheshire checked his pulse and left satisfied that he wasn't dead or awake. Sherlock was talking to Lestrade when she came back when a gunshot was sounded. _No more_. Cheshire felt something burning, but also felt….numb in the area? As if everything was on fire, but she didn't feel it. Darkness was the only thing she saw after Sherlock's ice blue eyes above her. More gunfire and screams sounded as she was carried behind a car. "Lestrade, the bullet is in her damn shoulder!" Greg got behind his car and looked at the wound just above her heart and under the remaining stitches. "Damn it. I'm going to call for backup, but I think I nailed him." The area was eerily silent except for crying children and whimpering bystanders. An ambulance roared down the street to where the three were. Everyone inched out to see Danio dead with a bullet in his head. A devil smile was frozen in his face. Forensics and the coroner came and took care of the evidence and the body as Sherlock hoped Cheshire was okay in surgery. Mycroft was told, thanks to Greg, and rushed over. Mummy and Father came and sat by their boys waiting for their daughter to come from surgery. Father tried to think positive and was greeted to a memory. It was sweet and silly, just something the opposite of bitter and serious.

" _What is this?" Sherlock was sixteen and held a little blanket with a sleeping newborn inside. Mycroft was twenty three and was confused. "That is your sister, Lisa." Father smiled. Sherlock noticed the baby woke up and looked at him with equal confusion. "Lisa is a common boring name." Sherlock grumbled. Mycroft took the baby from his little brother. "I'm not letting her get narcotics or second hand smoke from you." he declared holding her close. Mummy exhaustedly laughed at her sons being protective. That was good in a sense. "I'm clean, remember? Does she have any middle names?" Father gave him the birth certificate with Lisa's full name. "Lisa Marie Cheshire Holmes." Sherlock read allowed. He contemplated the name as Mycroft looked at his baby sister. The couple was warned of possible down syndrome during the long pregnancy, but miraculously, she was an average baby. "I'm calling her Cheshire." Sherlock claimed as he took the little baby from his brother. She was a little smaller than average and was tiny. Father decided to nickname her Peanut since if how stubborn she was when the doctor tried to see her gender and how she looked curled up. The doctor had to gently and forcefully move her limbs to see if she was a boy or girl._

 _Sherlock was humming a song he fondly plays on his violin when the baby got fussy. "She's probably hungry. If you don't mind, boys." Mummy sighed from the bed. Sherlock reluctantly gave her to his mother and left._

It felt like hours passed, but in reality it was only one. "Holmes, you can see Lisa now." called a nurse. Sherlock and Mycroft went for her room with precision and were relieved that there was no life support hooked up to her. They sat by her after getting chairs for parents. The doctor told them that she'll be under morphine while she recovers and the bullet was a little too close for comfort by her heart, but that she will be a healthy kid all the way whenever she wakes up. Mummy held her hand and stroked her hair back as Father talked to the doctor about the wound. This reminded Mycroft and Mummy about the time Cheshire broke her arm after climbing a tree.

She had climbed a rather giant oak and fell after reaching for a bad branch. Luckily she didn't get herself killed. Though she did try sawing, pounding, or by any other means necessary to remove her cast. After a few tense days, Cheshire woke up poking Sherlock's sleeping head. "How are you feeling, Peanut?" asked Father. Cheshire growled as she blushed. "I told you to stop calling me that." Father laughed and rubbed her good shoulder. Sherlock woke up and sighed. Mummy came back with some water and made Cheshire drink. The girl was a little hoarse and the water helped some. Mycroft had to go to work earlier and once they felt better, Mummy and Father had to say goodbye. The city affected Mummy's health some with the car exhaust and other things. After a few more days for observation, Cheshire went home with Sherlock. Cheshire was up all night watching whatever was on the television and Sherlock couldn't sleep because of a cold case Lestrade got him hooked on. He ended coming out for a glass of water and sat on the couch.

 _The baby was crying and fussing during the night again. Mummy and Father were exhausted and Sherlock wasn't sleeping anyway. "I can take her and you can sleep." he offered. Mummy looked grateful and thought. "It's okay, Sherly. I can handle her." Sherlock ignored the nickname and took the baby anyway. "You're going to collapse without rest, Mummy. I'm not sleeping anyway, so I'll just watch whatever is on the t.v and get her to sleep." Mummy huffed and gave her stubborn son a warm bottle. Sherlock sat the four month old on his lap and fed her like he saw his mother do as he watched a late night crime documentary. He set the bottle down and adjusted Cheshire to sit her next to him and then in between his legs as he reclined the chair back. She ended up crawling in the nook of his arms and seemed to watch the show with him. Sherlock saw how dark and wavy her hair was getting and her blue eyes were getting lighter when she smiled at him. Sherlock booped her nose during the commercial and kept watching with a giggling baby. Mummy came in the morning to see her children sleeping together on the recliner chair . Cheshire was sleeping on Sherlock's chest and he was curled around her like a cat. Mummy took a photo and showed her husband who stifled a laugh._

That morning was the same case. Cheshire fell asleep late and Sherlock kept her close when he fell asleep. John came across them in flat to check on them at Mrs. Hudson's beckoning and couldn't resist a photo. He sent that photo to everyone he knew that knows Sherlock and his sister. Even sent it to Mycroft who sent back the sixteen year old photo. John held back a laugh and waited until he went outside to let it out.


	11. Chapter 11: Goodnite, Dr Death

**Thanks for taking the time to read this. It feels nice to know that someone likes and is interested in what you write down. I kinda went on a whim with creating Cheshire, but I like how she turned out in the end. This is an epilogue for her during the first day of school as one of the new kids and her brothers are a little nervous about this new world their sticking her in. As usual with many others, I do not own Sherlock or any characters besides Cheshire. Review if you have any suggestions or what not. Also, if I got some stuff wrong with British culture or something of that nature, please pardon those.**

"Are you sure you are alright with us leaving you here until the holidays?" asked Mummy. The family came to see their youngest go off to her high school years in the same academy Mycroft and Sherlock attended for their teen years. "Mum, I'll survive. You can go now, I know where my room is and I can get my things there." she exasperated. Father smiled and gave her a hug in which Cheshire had to wiggle free of. "Boys, how about you help your sister get her things settled? The headmaster would like to see your father and I." Sherlock and Mycroft sighed as they grabbed Cheshire's trunk and followed her to the girl's dorm wing. Father and Mummy went into the office to have their meeting with the headmaster of the school. "Seems to have gotten bigger since I graduated." Mycroft said going into Cheshire's room. It was a single bedroom with a window and a desk. Cheshire sighed and set her blue police box backpack on the bed. "It's going to be painfully dull here." she groaned Sherlock seemed to sympathize and sat at her desk. "At least you won't have an annoying roommate like I did." Mycroft said as he thought back to the nights he spent with the most obnoxious kid at the school. Sherlock thought back to the days where he was bullied and called a freak for being different.

Everyone who knew Cheshire hoped she wouldn't be bullied by others for being unusual. Mycroft was slightly more worried about her math since she can never get above a 'C minus' in any math class. "Well, we have to go now, Chess. We'll keep in touch." Mycroft said slowly leaving her room. Cheshire was looking out the window trying not to feel home sick as she saw their car leave her here. Anxiety ate at her stomach and threatened to climb into her throat. Cheshire took deep breathes in and out, trying to relax herself before she puked in the communal bathrooms. That night was sort of usual routine for her. Every night she had trouble sleeping until about twelve to two in the morning. The next day, she got up and out of bed. She dragged a brush through her hair and got dressed to brush her teeth. The breakfast bell followed and she sat alone and ate her eggs in solitude. Then, it was time for her first period with Mrs. Hobbes. Some other kids were already there either mingling with their classmates, drawing on a piece of paper, or listening to music. Cheshire sat herself near the front so she could see the board easily and next to a tall muscular boy with short black hair. "My name is Ivan, what is yours?" he asked. Cheshire looked at him shyly and didn't respond. God, she hated being shy.

* * *

 **Hey readers :) Okay, so I decided to make a new story called The Youngest. It's about our favorite little Holmes and how life at home is for her and her brothers. Slight Supernatural-ness to it I guess. I'm still working on the series so Sam and Dean don't have a big part in the chapters they're in. Anyway, I quote from My Chemical Romance's Goodnite, Dr Death ;**

 **"** ** _Alright, Children_**

 ** _The lights are out and the party's over_**

 ** _It's time for me: Doctor D_**

 ** _To start running and say goodbye for a little while_**

 ** _And I know you're gonna miss me_**

 ** _So I'll leave you with this_**

 ** _You know that big ball of radiation we call the sun?_**

 ** _Well it'll burst you into flames_**

 ** _If you stay in one place too long_**

 ** _That is if the static don't get you first_**

 ** _So remember even if you're dusted_**

 ** _You may be gone_**

 ** _But out here in the desert_**

 ** _Your shadow lives on without you_**

 ** _This is Dr. Death Defying_**

 ** _Signing off"_**


End file.
